DESDE UN RECUERDO
by meryandllollipop
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA, ERIC Y SILVIA, ME INSPIRAN MUCHO, HACE 5 AÑOS QUE NO SE VEN.. PERO QUE PASARA CUANDO SE VENA? DESCUBRAN LO AQUÍ
1. ENPIEZE

ESTA HISTORIA ES SILVIA/AKI Y ERIK/ICHINOSE TIENEN 11 AÑOS EN EL FIC

Mark: venga chicos a ganar

Jude: vamos ha hacer la técnica¡

Mark, axel, y jude: triple león¡(inventada)

Silvia: vamos chicos¡(decia levantada y levantando la mano)

Celia: tranquila, silvia, seguro que conseguiremos jugar contra erik pa que lo veas…

Silvia: que-que dices? No no es por eso(decia sonrojada y poniéndose los pelos entre la oreja)

(en esta historia nelly no existe, no me aspira)

mark: eh? Que le pasa a silvia?

Jude: mark¡ l balón

Mark: eeeeeee(mano mágica) y la para

Axel: por poco¡

Jude: mark¡ estate mas atento¡

Silvia: mark, animo¡

Mark se sonroja

(cuando acabo)

silvia: muy bien chicos¡ (decia saltando)

jude: tu lo que quieres es ir a ver a erik

silvia: q-que dices? Je-je

mark: silvia, no nos engañas(decia enfadado)

silvia: mark…..¿que te pasa?

Mark: a mí? Nada ¡ que solo nos animas por lo de erik¡(decia gritando)

Silvia: eso-eso crees?(decia llorando) te odio¡

(salio corriendo)

celia: mark¡ eres un idiota

mark: lo que he dicho es la verdad¡

jude: mark, sabes algo de los sentimientos de las chicas?

Con silvia

Silvia: no me lo puedo creer¡ ese idiota(de repente se choca)

Silvia: ah..perdon

Persona: porque lloras? Pero si eres…..

Silvia: e? erik¡te echaba demenos que haces aki?

Persona: e , no no soy erik, soy paolo

Sivia: ha.. lo siento paolo¡ que haces aquí?

Paolo: y tu que haces llorando?

Silvia: es.. una larga historia

Paolo: bueno… me voy ya adios, que voy a ver a el equipo

Silvia: a-adios

(pasada una hora vagueando silvia)

silvia: mejor me voy a casa

en casa:

silvia: mama, ya estoy aquí

madre: que tarde llegas¡ eres solo una cria para slir sola¡ castigada sin ir al siguiente partido

silvia: pero.. ese seria el día que vería a erik¡(grita)

madre: pues son lo veras¡ sin rechistar

silvia: es injusto¡

al dia siguiente

celia: mark¡ has visto a silvia?

Mark: no.. no la e visto ni me importa

Celia: me he enterado, que no vera ha erik por tu culpa¡

Mark: no es mi culpa

Celia: entonces, ya dejara de empear a enamorase de ti¡(grita, y ala vez taparse la voca)

Mark: que?

CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAN QUE PASARA? ESPERAR AL SUIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	2. REENCUENTRO

Mark: ce-celia pero que dices¡

Celia: no he dicho nada¡

Mark: que si, que si, has dicho algo de mi y silvia, el que?(decia curioso)

Celia: (menos mal que es idiota y no lo a oído) que… tienes que disculparte

Mark: solo era eso?(decia molestado) pues adios

Celia: ufffff, menos mal que lo he dicho bajo, vamos, para el(gota anime)

(con silvia)

silvia: no,yo quería ver a eric, y todo por mark¡

la madre estaba escuchando y abre la puerta

madre: silvia, quien era eric? Me suena el nombre

silvia: mi mejor amigo, el que se fue a América, el chico que tanto querías¡(decia gritando)

madre:aaaa ya me acuerdo, entonces si puedes ir a verle, pero que no vuelva a pasar

silvia: ya no me dejaran entrar al partido(decia llorando)

madre: pero.. no eras la gerente?

Silvia: si…

Madre: me e enterado que lo han suspendido para las 4:30, son las 4:00 ve ya¡

silvia : gracias mama¡

(silvia fue corriendo, y se paro en un semáforo, y vino llegar un autobús que decia: unicorn(o no se como)

silvia: anda.. ese autobús no sera del equipo de eric¡(decia con el pelo volando hacía un lado, y mira para arriba, y ve a…eric)

silvia: eric¡

(pero, el autobús se paro, porque el semáforo se pudo rojo, y silvia paso)

(en el autobús)

makoto: valla, veamos quien para por la hacera

toni: si son chicas, habisame ajja

makoto: mira, esta pasando una chica del pelo color verde… muy hermosa es(decia babeando)

eric: chicos, porfavor..(de repente recuerda a silvia, la de pelo verde)

(eric se asoma)

eric: silvia¿¡

silvia: Wa(decia con las manos en la cara, y con el viento)tengo que llegar, y ahí saludar a eric(decia sonrojada) no lo veo desde hace….5 años

(cuando llega)

silvia: chicos¡(decia con el viento llevándole el pelo hacia la cara)

mark: que haces aquí? Tu ya no eres gerente, solo querías ver a eric

silvia: (se le pone el pelo en los ojos, y sonríe con los muños cerrados)y tu que sabrás?(decia fría, harta de el)

celia: silvia¡ donde estabas?

Silvia: a yo?(decia mas fria…que axel)

Celia: que te pasa?

Silvia: pues… que renuncio estoy harta de como me tratáis, excepto tu y los demás, ve a comunicarles que les echare demenos, a todos…. Menos a –mark-

Celia: pero silvia…..

Silvia: me voy a saludar a eric, ya que como dice mark… e vendo solo por eso(decia

girando la cabeza y echando lagrimas) adios

celia: eso no es verdad¡ ven aquí silvia¡

silvia: eric¡

eric: silvia¡ te e echado de menos(y se abrazan)

en ese momento mark gira al banquillo de el unicorn y ve a silvia y eric abrazandose

comentarista: valla valla, eric esta saliendo con la gerente del raimon? Es espectacular

eric y silvia: que?(Decían asombrados)

eric: eso no es verdad¡

silvia: eric… a mí me da igual(decia mirándole a los ojos)

mark: queee estaban saliendo? Entonces no me extraña que nso animara por eso..

celia: callate¡ eso no es verdad, silvia lo hacía por ti, te quería atí y a eric, pero al parecer ya a elegido, no?(decia gritando muyyyyyyyyyyyyyy alto)

mark: que… es es verdad?

Celia: no me has oído? Además, ya no tienes oportunidad, a renunciado a ser gerente¡

Mark: pues se lo prohíbo¡

Celia: tu lo que estas es celoso¡ y además, eres un idiota, me voy al banquillo¡

Mark: yo…celoso? A e tardado en entender mis sentimientos(decía estirandose los pelos de la cabeza)

Jude: vamos, mark, ponte de portero

Mark: si voyy

Empezando el partido, a mark lo pusieron de ataque, y a darren de portero

Eric: mark, que es eso es verdad lo que me conto silvia?

Mark: solo, lo que pasa es que te quitare a silvia, ya que estais saliendo juntos no?

Eric: no, la rechaze, solo somos amigos(decia girando la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados)

Mark: pero.. tu estas mal de la cabeza¡(decia parando su disparo, que nunca podía parar)

(todos se quedaron asombrados)

eric-. Ati que mas te da?

Mark: ella ya había elegido¡ te eliguio ati envede amí

Eric:e?(el la rechazo, porque pensaba que solo quería a mark, y que se lo pidió para darle celos

El partido termino, 0 – 0

Eric: silvia¡

Silvia: ah…. Eric(decia triste)

Eric: yo..yo te quiero

Silvia: lo siento… pero me rechazaste

Eric: solo porque pensaba que querías hacerle celos a mark¡

Silvia: ee como pudiste creer eso?

Eric: porque querías a los dos..

Silvia: si, peor me rechazaste

Eric: pero te quiero¡ no te quiero perder¡(y la besa)

Silvia: a… eric(la besa cojiendola de las muñecas)

Eric: esto te sirve¿(le dice todo colorado)

Silvia: cla-claro que si¡

ESTO NO ES EL FIN.. TENGO PENSADO MUCHOS CAPITULOS, Y CALARO, CRECERAN


	3. SENTIMIENTOS

Eric: valla.. yo pensando que no me querías después de 5 años

Silvia: e? bueno… te vi en facebook, fue amor a primera vista(ja-ja este fanfiction es moderno (risa maliciosa) jajaja)

Eric: me siges en la red?

Silvia: em… bueno…

Erik: idiota¡ haberme agregado, y habríamos echo un video Chat :b

Silvia: ja…..ja…..es que.. Bueno, dejémoslo :b

Eric: mm dame algo

Silvia: el que? (decia templando)

Eric: quiero que seas mi novia¡

Silvia: eee? Pero no me rechazaste

Eric: yo ya te e explicado por que¡, además nos queremos los dos

Silvia: si, te quiero, pero para que salgamos querré que te ganes mi corazón, te dejo dos semanas

Eric :no es justo¡

Silvia: si, si que lo es(le dice sacando la lengua, y los dos empiezan a correr)

Con los demás

Celia: jo, otro empate, y una gerente menos

Jude: que? Por? Quien? Cuando?

Celia: tranquilo wey, primero, por mark, porque esta arta de que la trate mal mark, porque ….mark, porque….mark (y todas las razón por mark :d)

Mark: e, y ella que? No es muy quisquillosa?

Celia: mark, estoy arta de ti, cabeza de mosquito

Mark: repitelo¡

Jude: hey, tranquilos

Axel: aaaa mark, te aremos un libro de ``chicas´´ haber si aprendes

Mark: si.. quiza..¡pero que dices¡

Jude: lo que oyes, vamos a la tienda de comics

Mientras ivan, se encuentran a eric y silvia, besándose en el callejón

Jude: a que saquete

(en el callejón)

silvia: mi recompensa por atraparme jaja

eric: a… te robe el corazón?

Silvia: mmm digamos que un pellizco

Eric: que injusticia jaja

Silvia: eric, pero una cosa… cuando volveras a america?

Eric: e… bueno, eso…. Me ire pasada dos semanas

Silvia: tan pronto?, donde te quedaras

Eric: en tu casa,(no aran cosas malas, ya que son menores ¬.¬)

Silvia: de verdad?, entonces, bajamos la apuesta a una semana

Eric: bien, eso es justo

Silvia:si, si que lo es, vamonos

Eric: esos no son…. Los chicos

Celia: silvia¡ te e echado demenos

Silvia: y yo a ti celia (silvia salio corriendo hacia celia, con la mano de eric

Celia.: eric,, hola¡

Eric: a hola¡

Mark: mira quien viene por aquí(dice mark, mientras sale detrás del equipo)

(silvia, coje a eric, y se van corriendo, ya que silvia no quiere ver a mark)

mark: lo que yo pensaba

celia: (de repente va saliendo un puño desde el punto de vista de mark, era de celia)

celia: marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk¡(decia gritando altísimo)

jude: vamos, cuanto antes compremos el libro mejor

axel: rapido¡

BUENO, QUIERO IDEAS, QUE ME QUEDO SIN NADA, Y COMENTARIOS¡ ME ALEGRARON MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBI POR EJEMPLO

RLUCCHI love: si, hay pocos fic de esta pareja, por eso empecé uno :b gracias por tu comentario, y seguire escribiendo, no me olvidare como hacen en otro fic

Canon888: gracias ^.^, cuidate tu tambien, si continuare, no lo dudes, dame ideas y tardare menos

Normavanessa2000: si, veras lo que pasa, sera emocionante, cuidate, y si quieres que añada algo a la historia, no dudes en comentar xD


	4. A POR LA AMISTAD¡

EN LA TIENDA DE COMIC

Axel: muy, bien, solo nos ah costado 50 €

Jude: si, yo pensaba que costaria mas…

Mark: bueno, lo abrímos o que

(cuando lo abrieron)

todos: (gota de anime)

axel: quien a comprado esto….hay chicas¡(decia malhumorado)

jude: yo le dije a mark que eligiera(los dos se giran la cabeza con chirridos)

axel: mark….¡te dijimos que una de consejos¡

mark: vale, vale, pero no quiero eso

jude: menos mal que me e comprado una por 60….

Axel: eso si es caro¡

Mark: abrirla…

Jude: haber primer consejo

hacerle cumplidos

la pelota

comprarle cumplidos

pedirle pendón

siguiéndola

(y no sigo, pero lo que he escrito, se que es absurdo, pero por hacer la risa XD)

axel: aber, empezemos

(se pasaron toda la tarde ensayando con una fregona)

eric: silvia.. espera¡

silvia: perdón eric,

eric: no pasa nada(se le queda mirando)

silvia: q-que?

Eric: cada día estas mas guapa (le decia sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, mientrs que ella se sonrojaba)

Silvia: gracias…tienes ya 2 de 10¡

Eric: genial(y se hacerca, le da un beso en la mejilla)y esta suman 3

Silvia: mm, nose….

Eric: silvia, deverias arreglar las cosas con mark, os ponéis histéricos

Silvia: si…esque grito muco, te acuerdas cuando eramos pequeños? Siempre jugabamos juntos, y a booby le tocaba solo, y cuando estabas a mitad del campo, tenía que gritar

(los dos se empiezan a reír)

con los otros….

Jude: bien, te queda el 159 y acabas

Axel: bua, toda la tarde

Mark: besar a una fregona?

Jude: eso pone… pero solo quieres su amistad, así que dejamos-

(mark besa la fregona)

axel: no hacía falta que lo hizieras….

Mark: no crees que si ams conozes a silvia,….¿te gusta?

Los dos gritaron

Jude: ami no me atrae.. si no me atrae no tengo ese sentimiento(decia con una mano en la cabeza agachada)

Mark: insinúas que me gusta?

Axel: desde el punto de mi vista…..-si-

Mark: pues eso no pasara : I

Jude: ya veremos..

Al día siguiente, estaban todos hiendo hacia el cole, y mark se encuentra a silvia

Mark: silvia¡

Silvia: e….(piensa: pero, le dije que no me ablara)

Mark: silvia, quieres que te acompañe?

Silvia: no, gracias(le decia sonriendo)

Mark: silvia, quiero volver a ser tu amigo

Silvia: mark, me has hecho llorar, claro que te perdono, pero lo de ser amigos..eso me lo pensare

Mark: enserio?(decia alegre)

Silvia: si, mark, ahora te puedes ir

En la mente de silvia….

Porque a mí me a tenido que pasar esto con mi décimo mejor amigo?, y además, me gusta que halla tenido mesas agallas, pero tendré que pensar.. si quiero volver a ser su amiga

QUE TAL? OS A GUSTADO? BUENO, COMO ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA, ME GUSTARÍA DARON DOS CAPITULOS AL DÍA, CLARO, A DIFERENTE HORA, GRACIAS POR TODOS¡ NO OS OBLIGO A QUE COMENTEIS¡ Y GRACIAS A canon888 POR TODO Y TANB A MAS PERSONAS, COMO RLUCCHI love

Y MASSSSSS, HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. TE ECHARE DEMENOS

MIENTRS QUE EN CLASES

Mark no paraba de molestar a silvia en clase, que si eso, que si lo otro, que si nose que

Silvia:(pensando: que pesado, le habrá pizcado la mosca)

Mark: silvia, gracias por ser mi amiga

Silvia: no te he dicho nada, pero si siges molestándome bajan tus posibilidades :I

Mark: a ok, entonces no te molesto

Silvia: jaja(e reía en bajo)

CUANDO SE ACABARON LAS CLASES

Mark: que…. Te lo has pensado?

Silvia: mmm si,la verdad, esque no veo la razón por la que no ser amigos, ya que nos enfadamos por una cosa muy tonta, pero si prometes no volver a tener una discusión como esa….-si-

Mark: de verdad?

Silvia: si, pero….te llevas bien con erik no?

Mark: mm nose, le caigo bien?

Silvia: jaja que pregunta es esa?(decia con los ojos cerrados girando la cabeza)

Mark: si, si que me cae bien

Silvia: (pensaba: bien, 5de 10 para erik XD cada vez mas cerca, pero cada vez mas para que se valla D:)

Mark: que te pasa?, dé momento te has puesto triste….

Silvia: no, no es nada

(Cuando volvieron a sus casa)

silvia: eric¡ ya e vuelto a casa

eric: silvia¡, porque has tardado?

Silvia: me e ido a hacer las paces con mark :D

Eric: de verdad? Que bien, subimos a tu cuarto?

Silvia: si¡

(cuando subieron)

eric: siges teniendo esas fotos?(decia sobre la cama y mirandolas)

silvia: si, son mis recuerdos valiosos, y que le a pasado a booby?

Eric: a…. eso….. es que, emmm seguro que esta bien¡(decia alegre pero en el fondo triste)

Silvia: seguro?, eric jaja dimelo

Eric: no, enserio esta bien (decia serio)

Silvia: o-ok jaja, olle, te cae bien mark?

Eric: si..¿por?

Silvia: para sumar 5 de 10(decia con los mofletes hinchados)

Eric: 5 de 10?

Silvia: jaja, ya llevas 6 de 10

Eric: aa de jajaja ok(la besa en la mejilla)bale ese truco 2 veces?

Silvia: mm si ok

Eric: si te digo cosas bonitas cuentan…?

Silvia: cuantan 4 , y asi.. podre salir contigo(decia sonriendo)

Eric: enserio? Que bien, ok entonces.. Eres preciosa, siempre te quise, y me volviste a enamorar, me alegro cuando veo tus ojos, tu sonrisa me derrite

Silvia: para, para, que vergonzoso XD, gracias, erik(y le besa en la frente)

Eric: entonces…. Estamos saliendo, no es asi?

Silvia: si, desde un principio….siempre quería salir con tigo

Eric: pero…entonces a que viene esa tabla?

Silvia: era para ver si me querías, y tengo pruebas de que si(le decia enseñando la grabadora)

Eirc: has grabado mis frases?(decia todo colorado)

Madre: chicos, la cena esta lista

Eric: vamos, silvia

Silvia: si(y se cojen de la mano)

Madre: muy bien, que tal eric,? Ya que te vas mañana

Eric: a,, bien,,(decia triste)

Silvia: que…mañana? No puede ser verdad mama¡ cuanto a pasado?(decia casi llorando)

Madre(la llamare aoi)

Aoi: cariño, ya han pasado 2 semanas, eso era lo que se quedaba

Silvia: eric.. porque no me lo dijistes?

Eric: no me acordaba(decia girando la cabeza)

Aoi: benga a preparar tus maletas, silvia sube y ayudale)

(cuando subieron)

silvia: eric.. no quiero que te vallas¡(y rompe a llorar) si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera estado con tigo hace una semana. Cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo desaparece para mí

eric: tranquila, silvia, nos podremos ver, volveré en un mes

silvia: un mes?¡

eric: si…, pero hablaremos en la cam

silvia: eric….(y lo abraza)

eric: te echare de menos(y la besa en los labios)

silvia: a mi primer beso(los otros eran, o en la frente o en la mejilla, que se me olvida ponerlo abeces)

eric: el mio también, me a gustado tenerlo contigo, no te olvides de mi si?

Silvia: nunca, nunca me olvidare de ti, eric, estamos saliendo no?

Eric: si, pero no te enamores de mark o de otro

Silvia: lo mismo digo(decia llorando, mientas sonreía)

Silvia: adios…..eric

BUENO, NO OS ALARMEIS PENSANDO QUE NO LO VERA DENTRO DE UN MES, TENGO ALGO PENSADO PARA QUE SE VEN TODOS LOS DÍAS xb JAJA BUENO, GRACIAS¡


	6. QUE LE PASA A SILVIA?

Madre: valla, erik, tus padres me dicen que te quedes tres días mas

Eric: de verdad?

Silvia: que bien, eric, mama ven conmigo que te quiero decir algo

(Entraron en el baño)

silvia: mama….tengo pensado hacerle una fiesta mañana o el día que se pueda puedo?

Aoi: cariño, claro que puedes, pero que no gastes mucho dinero, que si no…

Silvia: gracias mama¡aber, primero que le regalo?

Aoi: que tal….,no mejor no :b

Silvia: mama, dilo quiero ideas

Aoi: cuando crezcas ¬,¬

Silvia: :I

Chicas: silvia, baja vamos a dar una vuelta

Silvia: ya voy eric¡

(Mientras caminaban)

eric: silvia, que suerte tengo de lo de los 3 dias mas

silvia: podré estar más contigo (le decía cogiéndole el brazo ) claro, no te iras sin nada(decia en bajo)

eric: que?

Silvia: na-nada(menudo oido decia pensando)

Eric: silvia, gracias portado

Silvia: no, no es nada, pero… lo de booby, cuéntame la verdad

Eric: que no le pasa nada¡

Silvia: yo se cuando mientes….. porfavor,dime lo que le a pasado

Eric: pero, te haría daño, y no querrás hablar con nadie, como a mí, ya que se que nos parecemos harías eso

Silvia: bueno… lo soportare(le decia sonriendo)

Eric: pensando(a no¡ su sonrisa otra vez, espera, no estare empezando a sudar?)

Silvia: eric? Eric¡

Eric: a, lo siento, bueno booby a –muerto-

Silvia: q-que? Booby¡ que le a pasado¡

Eric: dijo su novia que iban paseando, y se acercaron unos gamberros y lo acuchillaron

Silvia: pero… booby… no le vi desde hace 5 años¡(decia llorando)

Eric: ya entiendes porque no te queria contar eso?

Silvia: si.. pero no me dejare llevar, es el ciclo de la vida, y ya que estoy contigo a solas ay que aprovechar no?

Eric: silvia, gracias por comportarte asi (y la besa, para que pare de llorar)

Silvia: gracias, eric, vamos a ver como entrenan los chicos? Hace mucho que no los veo, excepto a mark

(cuando llegaron)

silvia: quien es esa chica de pelo morado?

Eric: se llama camellia(no se si era así)

Silvia: amiga de a infancia de mark?

Eric: supongo, bajamos?

Silvia si

Camelia: vamos, mark, chicos¡

Mark: camellia ten cuidado te viene el balon¡

(mark lo despeja pero va hacía silvia)

eric: cuidado¡(y la aparta, pero ella se desmaya del susto, y por las llamas del balón)

axel: lo siento silvia¡(y ba corriendo hacia erik y silvia)

eric: silvia, porfavor despierta¡ despierta¡(decia casi llorando)

mark: silvia¡

todos: silvia¡

camellia: esa.. porque no se apara y ya? (decia enfadada por que mark no le hacía caso)

mark: camelia cállate¡

(camellia se sorprendió y salio corriendo, pero mark no le hizo caso)

axel: camellia (y sale corriendo con ella)

eric: silvia, despierta¡

mark: despierta¡ ya que éramos amigos¡

eric: vamos a un hospital

BUENO, QUIERO COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE REGALO LE DARA SILVIA A ERIK, ESQUE NOSE… BUENO, YA TANBIEN CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA MARK, ESA ES MI DUDA O SI NO LO DEJO SOLTERO

Y A SILVIA NO LE PASARA NADA SAYONARA


	7. FALTAN 2 DÍAS

(en el hospital)

ERIC: enfermera, que le pasa a silvia?

Enfermera: no se sabe, pero al parecer también tenía como un trauma o algo

Eric: no sera…

Enfermer: si señorito?

Eric: nada, nada, puedo pasar a verla?

Enfermera: claro, pero por 15 min

(en la sala donde estaba silvia)

eric: silvia..(Decia sentado sobre la cama de ella acariciándole la mejilla)

Silvia: jm(decia intentando abrir los ojos)

Eric: silvia, despierta porfabor¡

Silvia: e-eric que me ha pasaso?

Eric: un balón que despejo mark, pero sin ninguna intención

Silvia: (de repente se levanta rápido recordando la fiesta)

Eric: no te vas hasta dentro de dos días

Silvia: pero son los días en los que te quedan`¡

Eric: si, pero te visitare todos los días y tardes

Silvia: eric¡ ayudame a escaparme¡

Eric: pero que dices…..no puede ser

Silvia: si que se puede¡ vas a ayudarme ya que eres mi novio¡(grita)

Eric: si, pero…

Silvia: sin rechistar¡ ala venga

Eric: jm… vale

(no saveis pero, antes de nada silvia y su madre pensaron lo de la fiesta, y la madre hizo todo cuando ellos se fueron a dar un paseo, y sigo pensando su regalo¡ quiero comentarios XD)

( cuando se fueron)

eric: por poco…(decia cansado de correr)

silvia: si, pero…. Que tengo?

Eric: algo de… un trauma?

Silvia: que¡'

Eric: si… vamos a casa

Silvia: no¡ espera(decia recordando lo de la fiesta)

Eric: porque no quieres que valla a casa

Silvia: e-em… quiero estar mas tiempo contigo(decia aliviada)

Eric: e….bueno

(ven a alguien acercarse)

mark: silvia¡

silvia: ah hola mark¡

mark: que tal, silvia? Siento lo ocurrio

silvia: jmm… preocupado por mi? Eso me gusta mark¡(decia entusiasmada)

eric: mark, nos dejas ir a dar una vuelta solos?(decia medio enfadado)

mark: si, claro, mejórate silvia

silvia: gracias…

(llegaron a casa y…..)

BUENO, SIENTO TARDAR, ESQUE SON LOS EXAMENES, TRES DIAS SEGUIDOS¡ BUENO, QUIERO COMENTARIOS, E IDEAS ¡ ADIOS NO OS OBLIGO xD


	8. GENIAL¡

CUANDO LLEGARON A SU CASA..

Silvia: espera, eric, antes de entrar…

Eric: si…..?

Sivia: bueno, tu saves que no me olvidare de ti…. No?

Eric: si, lo se

Silvia: bueno…entremos ¡

Ç

(Cuando entraron)

aoi: sorpresa¡(decia la madre)

eric: valla¡ que callado os lo teníais

silvia: si, como echas démonos a tus padres, tendrás un video Chat de cinco min.

Eric: de verdad¡?

Silvia: si, anda te acompaño a mi cuarto

(y subieron)

silvia: (pensando: a que nervios, espero que mi regalo le guste… aa y cuando se lo doy)

eric: silvia, que pasa?

Silvia: esperame aquí, vale?

Eric: bale, silvia

(silvia fue a por el regalo)

silvia: eric¡ esto es para ti(decia súper nerviosa)

eric: valla…. Gracias ¡ silvia

silvia: a-a-ábrelo

eric: ok(lo abre y es una pulsera que pone eric y silvia, mejor amigos para siempre( y novios)

silvia: bueno.. solo es un detalle

eric: solo un detalle? Es precioso ¡

silvia: bueno, me corto decidirlo, pero bueno…(decia sentada en el suelo con las manos en el pecho y con los ojos cerrados)

eric: e silvia

(se acerca la coje de la barbilla y la besa)

silvia: e-erik…

eric: este es mi regalo, ves? No es para tanto

silvia: jeje¡ sol eso me hace feliz¡ hablamos con tus padres

eric: sobre eso.. ellos no saven….que estoy saliendo contigo, dice que somos demasiado pequeños…

silvia: e-eric… m estas contando que tus padres no lo saben¡

eric: no, pero voy a decirselo, ven ponte conmigo(y la coje y la pone a su lado)

silvia: eric….¡eres mas lento que un burro¡ idiota¡ como no se lo pudiste haber dicho?

(y empieza la escena comica, no se enfadan de verdad, son esas actuaciones ºpara reirseº

(de repente el chat se enciende)

madre: eric¡

eric: mama…te e echado demenos¡

madre: anda¡ silvia que guapa eres, porque no sales con mi hijo?

Silvia: ya lo ago(decia enfadada por que eric no se lo dijo)

Madre: de verdad? Que bien, pero eric…se tendra que ir mañana… abreis pasado poco tiempo¡ que se quede tres meses con tigo… bueno adios¡

Eric(sin palabras)

Silvia(sin palabras)

AQUÍ ACABA, SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO, PERO… OS PRIMETO QUE HARE MUCHOS CAPITULOS¡XC JO, ESQUE PARA EMPEZAR, EL TEMA DE MIS AMIGAS``LAS MAS PIJAS DEL MUNDO´´ Y BUFFF LO DEMAS.. MENUDO CAOS, BUENO, ADIOS¡


	9. EL SECRETO DE MARK

Eric: 3 meses…¿más?

Silvia: eeeeee¡

Eric: valla, que de sorpresa

Silvia: bien¡ bien¡(decia saltando)

Eric: si, que bien

(pasado los tres meses, eric se fue, y pasaron 3 años, entonzes ya tienen 14 años)

mark: silvia, cuanto hace que no ves a eric?

Silvia: tres años..(decia triste)

Profesor: venga, chicos correr mas

Mark: no te preocupes, seguro que vuelve

(en america)

eric: mamá cuando ire a japón?

Madre: mañana, cariño

Eric: mañana¡ porque no me lo dijiste

Madre: e..bueno cariño esque era una sorpresa

Eric: tipico…

(con silvia)

silvia: woooo¡(decia callendose de morros)

(de repente salen unas risas….)

silvia: de que te-

mark: no puede ser…

silvia: eric¡(se va corriendo, pero el profesor o le deja, y se ven después)

eric: silvia¡ te e echado demenos

silvi: porque no me mandas mensajes? No hicimos videochat¡ no te enamoraras de otro?(decia sin control)

eric: tranquila¡ para empezar yo te quiero¡y….

silvia: eric¡ vamos a mi casa

eric: espera¡

silvia: que?

Eric: hace mucho que no te veo….y no se porque te comportas así

Silvia: eric, no te preocupes, es que hace mucho que no te veo

Eric: ajja, bueno, me alegro de verte (y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Silvia: olle, es que en 6 semanas me voy un mes a una excursión a italia

Eric: yo también iré que creías?

Silvia: de verdad¡? Que bien, ya estas en el instituto escrito?

Eric: si, hace una semana

Silvia: pero no te e visto…

Eric: vine ayer

Silvia: eric¡ no te conectabas nunca al facebook, y no subias fotos

Eric: bueno… vamos a tu casa, que saludo a tu madre

(en casa de silvia)

silvia: mama¡ eric esta aquí

madre: bien¡ eric cuanto tiempo, pasa estábamos haciendo galletas

eric: que bien

silvia: cuanto te quedaras?

Eric: te lo digo mañana, es una sorpresa

Silvia: jo¡ven, te enseño mis fotos, y salimos a ver a los demas…

(cuando salieron con los demás)

silvia: mark¡ ya ah venido erik

mark: hola erik¡

eric: no habras echo nada malo con silvia no?...

mark: no, estoy saliendo con camilla

eric: enhorabuena

silvia: donde esta camilla…?

Eric: y axel?

Mark: se fueron al baño

(todos fueron, y se encontraron a camellia y axel, se pusieron detrás de la puerta espiando)

camelli: y como le digo a mark que estamos saliendo en secreto?

Axel: tenais que aberte dado cuanta antes de tus sentimientos hacia mí….

Camellia: lose, pero es-

Mark: camellia…lo que dices es verdad?(decia casi llorando)

Camelli: mark¡ espera

Mark: me has estado engañando tres años?

Camelli: bueno…si, pero con un amigo tuyo

Mark: que amigo?, el ya no lo es

Axel: espera, mark

(mark, sale corriendo, pero cojiendo a silvia)

silvia: espera mark¡ porque me levas(decia corriendo)

mark. Poque…yo te quería y me enfade que animaras a eric esas veces…

silvia: pero mark, no te quiero¡ no tenías que aber dicho eso, ahora no podre ni mirarte a la cara

mark: silvia, deja aeric¡ vente conmigo¡

silvia: nunca¡ yo quiero a eric(decia gritando, y se fue de las manos de mark)

(eric se escondía, y fue tras silvia)

eric: espera silvia¡

(de repente la agarra y la abraza)

QUE PASARA? PERDON ESTE RETRASO… NO ESPEREN QUE PONGA UN CAPITULO CADA DÍA :b GRACIAS POR LEER, ADIOS¡ COMENTEN


	10. todo por eso?(final)

Silvia: el no me gusta¡

Celia: silvia.. e estado observando.. has perdido a tu novio, bueno adios

Silvia: pero celia¡ porq-(y cierra celia la puerta)quiza..tenga razón

(cuando bajo silvia)

silvia: mama, y eric?

Aoi: e ah ido, o no se que con alguien, pensaba que salía contigo

Silvia: si…pero no se que pasara

Aoi: no sera que te gusta mark?

Silvia: puede.. pero no me gusta como me gusta eric(se refiere a que no le gusta de la forma a la de eric, la mas especial es la de eric)

Aoi: te refieres que eric te gusta mas?

Silvia: si…pero mark, no em atrae de esa forma, sera por otra cosa,

(eric había llegado y escucho esa compversación)

eric: osea que te gusta mark? Decia apoyado en la puerta

silvia: no lose¡(y se pone las manos en la cabeza, y empieza a llorar)

aoi: silvia¡

eric: ok, silvia, si prefieres esto….

Silvia: no¡ eric¡ yo te quiero

Eric: camilla me a pedido salir… ella sabe como estamos, y le tendre que decir..

Silvia: eric¡ para que lo sepa-(le corta eric)

Eric: no me puedo creer esto, silvia, pero le dire a camellia que si salde con ella¡

(eric cierra la puerta, y deja a silvia llorando)

(al día siguiente)

celia: e? camelli hablando con eric?(y espia)

eric: camellia, gracias por fingir mientras ago que silvia se vuelva a enamorar de mí

Camellia: no es nada¡ pero….me gustaria que esto fuese de verdad

Eric: imposible, no ,me gustas, solo te pido fingir, y nada más, adios

(con celia)

celia: no-no me lo puedo creer…

(celia fue corriendo a casa de silvia)

celia: silvia¡

silvia: si?

Celia: eric esta fingiendo salir con camellia por ti¡

Silvia: no me lo creo..

Celia: lo grabe con movil, mira(y lo vieron)

Silvia: osea.. que me quiere otra vez? Entonces porque rompió con migo?

Celia: eres muy inocente tú, no?, bueno lo que pasa es que como te gusta mark..

Silvia: pero, solo cuando lo veo, cuando estoy a su lado, no me pasa nada ni cuando hablo, solo cuando lo veo por primera vez¡ esto no es amor¡

Celia: eso significa.. Cuado te dijo que te quería me contó eric, que le dijiste que no podrás mirar a la cara porque te quería…..no?

Silvia: a mierda, lo que me pasa es que no estoy enamorada ¡si no avergonzada(decia cayéndose al suelo)

Celia: ósea..Que…silvia¡ adonde vas

Silvia:ah hablar con eric¡(decia mientras corría)

(ella busco por toda la ciudad, tiendas, incluso papeleras¡)

silvia: eric..(decia cansada de correr)

eric: silvia?

Silvia: eric¡ te he estado buscando

Eric: porque?

Silvia: sentémonos, y te hablo

Eric: ok….

(ella se lo conto todo, y eric empezo a reirse)

silvia: que tiene de gracioso?

Eric: me has hecho pasar esto por estar avergonzada?(decia aún riendose)

Silvia: bueno, eric, quiero volver cont-(eric la abraza)

Eric: silvia, que no vuelva a pasar, estaba desesperado

Silvia: no te preocupes..(decia cerrando los ojos, ya la vez silvia y eric besandose)

FIN¡ QUIEREN 2º TEMPORADA? MANDEN COMENTARIOS SI LA QUIEREN, PERO ESTARIA EN EL MISMO FIC¡, BUENO GRACIAS POR TODO


	11. 2º temporada(de vuelta)

2º TEMPORADA DE MI FIC¡

Unos jóvenes de 15 años, paseaban por las calles de españa, sus dos destinos

Acoruña, y Zaragoza, primero estaban en acoruña

Eric: a¡ que frio hace celia

Celia: si, y bastante…. Donde esta silvia?

Eric: silvia se ha ido a comprar recuerdos, vamos a esperarla en aquel banco

Celia: vale, eric

Silvia: chicos¡ siento la tardanza, vamos al hotel?

Celia: si, anda

Silvia: cuando aga ma calor vamos al mar? Ya que estaremos 2 meses..y falta poco para el verano

Eric: me encantaría .

Silvia: si a mí también .

Celia: ya empezamos (gota anime)

(en el hotel)

silvia: ya estamos aquí¡

camellia: hola¡

silvia: hola¡

(se han reconciliado)

silvia: wii(se sienta en el sofa saltando)

eric: vas a romper el sofa xD

silvia: me da igual¡ ejej xD

celia: soy iguales¡

camellia: hasta ponen la misma cara y todo..

celia: me esta enpezando a dar miedo

silvia: no digais tontadas -

Eric: lo mismo digo -

Celia y camellia: ¬.¬

Paolo: estamos aquí(lo había dejado olvidado desde que apareció¡)

Harley: hola, hola¡ ojala sea verano para surfear

Silvia: y mark?(mark ya no quiere a silvia, y lo habían arreglado)

Harley: se encontró con una chica, y le enseño la ciudad

Silvia: ok

Eric: como se llama la chica?

Silvia: que te importa?

Eric: mark y yo conocimos a una chica hace seis años, y ella dijo que vendría aquí

Silvia: a

Harley: se llama nelly(no es la de la serie¡ es mucho mas guapa que esa …¬.¬)

Eric: justo¡ es ella¡ no nos debió recordar

Silvia: quizás porque ya no tengas cara de niño?(decia sentada en el sofa, y mientras los otros riéndose)

Eric: no tenía cara de niño

Silvia: idipta¡ las caras de niños me gustan xD

Eric: enserio? xD

Harley: que escalofríos, siempre las mismas caras..

Paolo: jajaja yo se imitar, mira xD

Camellia y celia: T.T esto da miedo

Silvia: o, llaman a la puerta, y abro

Mark: hola silvia¡

Nelly: hola(decia una frágil voz)

Silvia: h-hola ¿Nelly?

Mark:como saves su nombre

Silvia: mark, pe-

Nelly: mark, eric¡ soys vosotros¡

Eric: nelly¡ hola(decia haciendo ese saludo con los dedos como un miliar, nose como lo hace)

Nelly:(se sonroja)

Silvia: bueno, nelly te presento, mi novio(decia fuerte) eric, camellia, celia, harley, paolo, y mark y yo silvia

Nelly: a…(pensando: esa fea con el chico que me gusta?)

Mark: vamos nelly

(y se durmieron, y dos personas vajaron a beber agua)

silvia: que sed(decía bostezando)

mark: anda, hola silvia

silvia: h-hola(decis bostezando)

mark: que te parece nelly?

Silvia: te gusta?

Mark: si… a cambiado mucho, pero creo qye le gusta eric..

Silvia: pues que ni se atreba a tocarlo, porque llevo 5 años con él

(nelly estaba espiando, y pensando: valla, mas difícil será conseguirlo….)

OS AH GUSTADO? E ECHO UNA RIVAL PARA SILVIA, PERO ERIC ES TAN INOCENTE QUE NI SE DARÁ CUENTA QUE NELLY LE QUIERE, COMENTEN SI OS A GUSTADO, Y SI DEBERÍA SEGUIR¡ GRACIAS


	12. las que las dan, las pagan

Silvia: suerte en conseguir a nelly

Mark: gracias, pero no me gusta que sonrias así…

Silvia: por?

Mark: porque.. no me quiero volver a enamorar de ti

Silvia: enserio? Ejje mas te vale

Mark: bueno, adios

Nelly: un momento¡(decia mientras bajaba las escaleras)

mark: nelly¡(decia sonrojado) has oído todo?

Nelly: si, mark, no sabía que me querias, pero el unico que me gus-

Silvia: pero de que vas¡

Nelly: de lo que no vas tu

Silvia: o sea que.. ajjaaj

Nelly: de que te ríes

Silvia: de lo fea que eres(y se va corriendo a su habitación

Nelly: aaaa maldita niña(decia furiosa) y tu… mark, no me gustas lo siento

Mark: no pasa nada….

Nelly: buenas noches

Mark: quien…quien te gusta?

Nelly: me gusta e-

Eric: porqué tanto jaleo?(decia frotándose el ojo)son las tres de la mañana¡

Nelly: a-nada…

Mark:(pensando: jm..ya veo, al que quiere es… e-,,,e- no se¡ quizás esa erial¡ seguro)

Eric: venga a dormir que faltan dos semanas para irnos a zaragoza¡

Axel: ala¡ que pasa

Jude: que pasa¡

Celia: porque tanto griterío

Mark: pero que…

Nelly: lo sentimos ¡

Eric: emm estabamos hablando de Zaragoza, piensen en las migas.. las jotas.. el jamón iberico.. que bueno..¡

Nelly: si.. y pasar con tigo todo el rato(decia muy bajito)

Todos: que¡? No te oímos

Nelly: nada…

Jude: eso lo hablaremos mañana

Celia: a¡ que sueño

Axel: si, anda vamos

(todos se fueron, menos eric y nelly)

eric: nelly, deja en paz a silvia

nelly: porque dices eso?

Eric: ya lo sabes.. eso que te dije de pequeños no es verdad

Nelly: a de que me querías?

Eric: si, pero ya no, me gusta silvia, así que no la metas en tus juegos o te enteraras

Nelly: mira quien habla, el machote

Eric: callate, me caes fatal(y sube las escaleras)

Nelly: eric, eric, eric, que ingenuo eres(decia riendose) y no enterarte de que te quiero?

(al día siguiente)

(en la habitación de nelly, celia y silvia)

nelly: jaja silvia, ya verás(le pone tinte en el pelo de color rosa)

(pasado tres horas)

silvia: a¡(Decia gritando con toda su fuerza, y lo oyeron todos)

eric: pero silvia… que es eso?

Silvia: eso me pregunto yo¡

Eric: haber, habra que hacer algo, pero calmate

Silvia: no puedo

Eric: ok, pues a las malas(y la besa) mejor?

Silvia: no te digo que no(decia disimulando el sonrojo)

Eric: que es eso que tiene nelly?

Silvia: aber..``tinte rosa para cabello, secar en 1 hora´´a nelly¡

Eric: shhh calla, le pondremos tinte a ella

Silvia: ok(decian muy bajo)

(pasado una hora)

nelly mientras bajaba

nelly: que bien e dormido¡

axel: jm(decia medio riéndose pero aguantándose la risa)

jude: no puedo mas jajajaj(no se podia contener)

nelly: tengo moscas en el pelo?

Axel: lo que tienes es un pastel¡

(nelly subió corriendo a verse el pelo)

nelly: silvia¡ te juro que te enteraras¡(decia gritando)

(eric se asoma por la puerta)

eric: te a gustado? Esa es mi idea

nelly:(piensa: eric… lo que no sabrás esque eso me gusta de ti no puedo más¡)

nelly: me gutas¡(y lo beso)

QUE TAL? PERDON LA ESPERA, COMENTEN¡


	13. un familiar inesperado

Silvia: ire a por toallas¡

(y sube al baño..)

silvia: eh… eric?

Eric: silvia¡ te lo puedo explicar

Silvia: eric, no pasa nada, se que ah sido ella(decia triste) además… ella…es mi prima

Eric: que…. Que¡

Silvia: adiós pasarlo bien

Nelly: silvia, aprende de mí

Eric: como no me dijiste nada?, nelly?

Nelly: Bueno te lo puedo ex-(de repente se oye un ruido fuerte) porque... Porque me has pegado ¿

Eric: te lo mereces, la primera por engañarme, y la segunda por besarme, adiós no me vuelvas a hablar

Nelly: eric¡

(eric baja)

axel: eric, que has hecho a silvia?

Eric: yo? Nada

Axel: entonces porque a salido enfadada del hotel?

Eric: ya volvera

(pasadas 2 horas)

eric: no vuelve¡ voy a salir a buscarla

(sube a su cuarto)

eric: nelly… que haces aquí¡ y con esa ropa

nelly: mm nada jaja(decia coqueteando)

eric: bajate de mi csma, me voy a buscar a silvia

nelly: no, tu te vienes conmigo

eric: ya, déjame enpaz

nelly: si me besas te digo un secreto

eric: paso

nelly: quiero jugar me aburro¡

eric: pues vete con otro

nelly: tu eres el unico¡(y lo tira con ella)

eric: sultame¡ axel, jude ayuda¡

celia: que pasa aquí?eric¡

eric: ella me a empujado¡ ayudame a salir

nelly: eric, que malote eres..como puedes decir eso? Tu me arrastraste

eric: pero que dices¡ eres una mentirosa, celia, ayudame¡

celia: eric… esto no me gusta, si silvia se entera

eric: que te he dicho que yo no e sido¡(y de repente nelly le besa, y el le deja)

celia: pero.. eric(y cierra la puerta de un portazo)

celia: eric¡ que cerdo eres

en el cuarto

nelly: eric, eres muuu malote(y lo sige besando)tan necesitado estas?

Eric: no es eso…

Nelly: entonces, porque no te alejas o algo?

Eric: ella.. nunca me perdonara, y menos siendo tu su prima(decia triste)

Nelly: bien¡ hoy te tomare ok?¿

Eric: ya me da igual todo

Nelly: jaja(decia con un aura maliciosa)

(pasada 1 hora)

nelly: a¡ me quede dormida¡ eric… despierta¡

eric: jm? Silvia?

Nelly: tanto nos parecemos?

Eric: pareceis gemelas

Nelly: porque no me dejaste hacer nada¡ me dejaste durmiendo

Eric: porque. N paro de pensar en silvia

Silvia: eric¡ eres tú

Eric: e-esi¡

Silvia: e decidido perdonarte

Eric:pensando: dios mio¡ si lo hubiera sabido me apartaria a esta tonta¡

Silvia: estoy oiendo a nelly?

Nelly: si prima?

Silvia: que haces en el cuarto de eric?¿¡

Nelly: el me arrastro

Eric: mentirosa¡ fuiste tu, vete de aquí

Nelly: me dijo que estaba necesitado¡ y bueno, paso lo que paso

Silvia: e-

Eric: mentirosa¡(y se oye un gran ruido de bofetada) no me puedo creer que seas así solo intentas ser una rastrera, tu sabes lo que quiero a silvia, y intentas separarme

Silvia: parar¡(y habre la puerta) puse camaras, sabremos la verdad

Eric: bale, estare encantado

(y las vieron)

silvia: nelly,e res una sucia rastrera que no quiero ver en mi vida¡ ya no eres un familiar mio¡

eric: silvia, perdon por todo

silvia: no pasa nada

eric y silvia: que no vuelva a pasar

YA TERMINE EL CAPIII SORRY POR LA ESPERA


	14. SIEMPRE INOLVIDABLE

YA TENIENDO 24 AÑOS

Silvia:erik, donde esta Auki?

Erik: jugando con su abuelo

Silvia: jeje, Auki se parece mucho atí, de mi no a salido rasgos¡

Eric: que creias? Ajjaja nada ni mas que ah salido con mis rasgos mas bonitos

Silvia: si claro, y d elos mios los feos no?(y se empiezan a reír los dos)

Eric: llaman a la puerta¡ voy a abrir

Auki: papa¡ mira lo que hemos hecho el abuelo y yo(auki tiene 2 años)

Eric: es precioso, auki, enseñaselo a mama

Auki: mami,mami, mira las flores

Silvia: que bonitas¡

Eric: vete con el anuelo venga

Auki: vale, volvere en una hora(y sale corriendo haciendo el avión)

Silvia: que recuerdos cuando jugabamos juntos

Eric: si, nunca ubiera pensado que me pasaraía esto contigo

Silvia: y no te gusta?

Eric: no digo eso, si no que acabemos así jeje

Silvia: eric, estamos casados y tenemos un hijo, no puedo pedir mas

Eric: lo mismo digo

Silvia: que habra sido de mark?

Eric: he oído que se queda con tu prima

Silvia: enserio¡ entonces es un familiar mio, yo no quiero¡

Eric: tanb seria un familiar mio…

Silvia: bueno, me arruino con tigo, pero eramos tan fuertes, que nada no separava jaja

Eric: si…. Esperemos que auki crezca bien, y fuerte, ya que me dice que le encanta el futbol quiza sea l nueva estrella¡

Silvia: seguro¡ conociendole…

Auki: mama¡ quiero jugar al futbol

Silvia: bale, auki, pero me tienes que prometer.. que seguiras jugando, y ganaras a todos vale?

Auki: no lo entinedo

Silvia: jaja eres muy pequeño aún, pero no olvides eso(decia revolviéndole el pelo)

Eric: auki, vamos a jugar

ASÍ AUKI SUPO LO DE LA PROMESA DE AILVIA CUNADO ERA PEQUEÑO, Y NO LA ROMPIO, SI NO QUE CONSIGIO SER MAS….Y TODOS VIVIERON FELIZES , INCLUSO LOS HIJOS DE AUKI


End file.
